


The Spoils of War

by Homestuck_Criminal



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homestuck_Criminal/pseuds/Homestuck_Criminal





	1. Chapter 1

The night was still young as the young walter roamed around london, with a cigarette  
already lit in his mouth he wandered the empty streets trying to find something to do  
other then think about his emotional scarring that occured four nights ago.  
traveling with his companion for so long it had never once crossed his mind that his companion was  
really a man not a woman. walter had to lean against one of the building walls for support when his  
mind reeled at the horrid memory of finding out his companions real sex. 

" I must get my mind of this heartache of a situation but how...?"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------inturupted memory story-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seras: but walter you said you were not going to go that far back.

walter sighed abit at seras and her impatiant mind but he had agreed to tell her about what happened  
in his younger days. so he looked back at her abit.

"well if you had given me the chance to continue it was just at the part where I met my late wife."

seras had a giddy look on her face as she waited for him to

seras: oh please do continue walter please??

" yes yes now where was I..? oh yes.

\---------------------------------------------------memory story continuation.-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He turned his head to a shrieking woman running from a group of men that had seemed to chase the poor  
woman into a alley way. now normally walter wouldnt have cared but he was trying to take his mind  
off the heart ache he was in so he puffed out more smoke before he walked into they alleyway following  
the sounds of the crying woman and the yells of men.

woman: no please leave me alone! get away from me!

thug leader: now now do stop screeming before I cut your tounge out! the boys and I are just looking  
for abit of fun and you happened to cross our path so your lose dear girl.

the woman had a panicked look upon her face as she backed away from the lustful men with fear,  
walter kicked a trash can at the leaders head startling the thug away from the woman, she slowly  
turned her head towards walter as he walked right infront of her facing the thugs with a smug look.

" oh dear I'm sorry did I inturupt something here? but I dont belive that this is how a proper lady is ment to  
be treated."

walter said cooly as the young held onto his arm tightly shaking just lightly enough for him  
to feel her fear. the leader of the thugs got up on his feet with his teeth clenched and fists tightened.

thug leader: who do you think you are boy just waltsing in like that?! do you have any idea who your dealing  
with here you brat?!

"my my such a foul temper no wonder this fair woman ran from your discusting hides, I wouldn't blame  
the poor thing I would run to if I were in her shoes."

at that comment the leader's retraint on his temper broke and pulled out his gun aiming it at walters head,  
the young woman cried out in fear covering her head right as the gun fired, she opened her eyes slowly  
realizing that there was no blood or pain so she looked up to see walter chuckling before breaking out into  
loud laugh which began to confuse her.

"are you thugs mad? hahahahahahaha you have no Idea who you are dealing with here!"

walter lifted his left hand slowly as a glimmer from thin threads became visible around the whole area including  
over the bullet and thugs. all the thugs began to panic as they tried to move and get free from the threads  
tight grip. It seemed to only cut them up more as they struggled which made walter laugh even more before  
he looked over at the woman he rescued with his right hand up towards her.

"allow me to walk you back home miss. wouldnt want you to encounter this threat again."

a very thin red line crossed her face before she nodded her head and placed her hand in his,  
he grinned at her abit before he yanked his left hand down slicing all the thugs together making  
a shower of blood rain down behind him. the woman was horrer struck at what walter had done  
but she made no protest when he pulled her along gently with his right hand in hers quickly leading her  
out of the blood filled alleyway.

woman: t-thank you sir if you hadnt showed up when you did I may have been killed back there.

" its no trouble at all miss, I couldnt stand by and watch a lady be tormented by lowly mongrels like them."

woman: that was very kind to you and I do not know how to repay you mr...?

" walter. Walter C. Donnelly Dornez. and your name miss?"

Elora: my name is Elora sir, Elora M. yapa. mr dornez.

walter smirked abit and kissed the top of her hand lightly before he looked her dead in the eye.

" what a beautiful name miss Yapa. now will you direct me to your home so that we may get you there quicker?"

elora: o-oh! of coarse my apologies mr Dornez its over to the east near the church.

walter nodded his head and threw his cigerette down on the ground stomping on it before he took her by  
the hand and walked her along the sidewalk towards her home near the church, the two talked along the  
way to her home about why she was even out at such a dangerious hour at night and even about some  
hobbies that they both do. they had enjoyed eachothers company the whole way to her home near the church.

elora: thank you again mr dornez, you still never did tell me how I could possible repay you for saving my life.

walter smiled abit and kissed the top of her hand again making her blush abit and even whispered in her ear,

" well you could repay me by accompanying me tomorrow for a walk around london."

walter smiled as she nodded her head with her blush that had grown much larger on her face which made  
him chuckle abit before he waved to her goodbye for the night.

\----------------------------------------------------------inturupted story memory again.----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

seras: oh walter that was so sweet of you to rescue her like you did! oh it makes me feel warm inside.  
but why have her repay you by going on a walk I thought with you being at a young age like that back then  
I would have thought you would have asked her for something else.

walter looked appaled when seras said that but quickly regained his composer and cleared his throat.

" miss victoria I was raised to be a gentleman to women and never ask of such things from them you must  
understand that."

seras scratched the back of her head feeling embaressed for even asking such a thing, she laughed abit  
nervously before she spoke again.

seras: right my mistake walter ehehehehe..but you got to see her the next day I take it walter?

" let me continue now it was morning when I found her arguing with her mother over something.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------story memory continued again.------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

when mornign hit walter began walking over toward elora's home to take her on that walk he promised  
so he was going through his cigerette as fast as he could before arriving at her home. but when he neared  
he heard elora arguing with some woman that kept swinging at elora with her spatula.

middle aged woman: OUT OUT OUT YOU WRECHED CHILD I WILL NOT HAVE YOU HERE ANYMORE!

elora: but mother where do you expect me to live? do really wish for my death?!

middle aged woman: better you die on the streets then stay in this household! I will not have you here  
any longer! now out out OUT AND NEVER RETURN!!

with that the woman slammed the door leaving the sobbing elora outside in the frosty cold air.  
walter dowsed out his cigerette and cleared his throat as he approched her.

" miss yapa? what is the matter?"

elora: o-oh my! mr dornez, I didnt see you arrive.

walters face became slightly concerned as she started wiping away her tears so that he didnt see.  
her shivering figure didnt seem to help matters either as he realized that she was in a sleeve less shirt and  
a short skirt that went just above the knees, taking off his jacket he drapped it over her shoulders before  
he put a arm around her.

elora: mr dornez?

" you need to stay warm I wouldnt want you to get cold out here while the morning is still brisk and chilly.

walter began walking with her away from her old home and began trying to comfort her the best he could.  
he wasnt used to comforting someone before but he was attempting which made elora smile abit at his effort  
to help her feel better.

" miss yapa if I may ask, what was that fight about exactly?"

elora: oh..that, well my mother doesnt belive in new body parts..this mechanical arm of mine was made for me  
by my father before he died three years ago during the war. when she realized that my arm was not of my own  
flesh and blood she became furious and that was the argument that you say just a while ago..

walter was abit stunned at this information, but mostly at the fact that her own mother abandoned her  
just because her own daughter didnt want to have only one arm her entire life, he cleared his throat  
regaining her attention and he gave her a faint smile.

"how about this then, if your mother refuses to accept you as you are then you may as well stay with me."

elora's eyes lit up as she looked up at him and a smile started to form on her lips.

elora: you would really do that for me?  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------1 month later in story memory-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elora: get out get out get out girlycard for the last time!!!!

elora screemed as she swung the frying pan at girlycard continuesly chasing her out of the kitchen, girlycard was  
laughing up a storm as she ran out of the kitchen covering her head from the wrathful elora.

girlycard: cranky cranky! hahahaha!

Elora: stay out of the kitchen I will not tollerate anymore of your persisting understand!?

girlycard: yea yea whatever snippy.

walter had his arms crossed and was leaning against the wall near a corner in the kitchen.  
just listening to them, he really had hoped that girlycard didnt show up five weeks ago  
he really didnt have the heart to live in the same house hold with her. but he simply tolorated it for elora's sake  
if not his own. he set down the unread news paper on the counter before he walked up to elora from behind  
pulling her into a small hug, a freindly gesture nothing more he belived or hoped for. he had really started to  
become fond of elora though he didnt know what the feeling was like but he enjoyed it.

" elora I am sorry you had to meet girlycard I really never expected her to even stay with us.."

elora: walter its not your fault I dont blame you but she had just better watch her self before  
she gets something thats hot and made of metal to the head.

walter chuckled lightly and hugged her tighter abit before he let go and sat back at the table  
retreiving his news paper.

" I just hope she learns soon, I would hate to feel your wrath heheh."

as if he just challanged her she hit him in the head with a sack of flour leting the bag rip open spilling out  
everywhere, he had his eyes closed and slowly he set the flour covered newspaper back onto the table before  
he stood up facing her.

"now you've gone and done it,"

elora: huh??

walter opened his eyes and ran at her making her screem with laughter as she ran from him running around the  
table and even ran outside from the flour covered walter. girlycard had tried to follow but walter had  
slammed the door behind himself while he chased after elora making girlycard slam right into the door.

girlycard: ouch! grrrr!

girlycard punched the door making it catch ablaze letting it burn to ash and she ran outside wanting  
to see walter kill elora but only found walter had tackled her to the ground both were laughing  
and gasping for air.

Girlycard: stupid woman why is she even here....

girlycard grumbled to herself as she walked back inside their home, walter fell onto his back with  
his left arm under elora's head both of them trying to regain their breath from the running and the  
laughing.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------inturupted story memory again!!---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

seras: oh! that must have been so much fun walter!! she really hit you in the head with a sack of flour? what for?

walter chuckled to himself remembering the thought of her doing that.

" she belived I was challanging her about her wrath that she could inflick, what she had not realized  
was that I was a very fast runner that could catch up with her easly.

seras: she thought you challanged her wrath?? heheheh she must have been a handful then livinging with her.

"not really no actually, alucard was the one that was a handful not my sweet elora.

seras giggled abit and leaned forward abit eager to hear more.

seras: please continue walter please??

" fine fine hehe. after I cleaned up I heard elora was making breakfast so I needed to hurry."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------continued story memory again! gosh dang.------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

walter walked down the wooden stairs towards the kitchen where elora had already finished making breakfast  
she set a plate down in front of walter right as he sat down at the table and he smiled up at her.

"thank you elora if I knew you were making breakfast I would have helped you."

elora: I wanted to do it walter dont worry about it heheheh. oh before I forget I need to get this mechanical arm off  
to clean it but I wont be able to do it so could you help me after we finish eating walter?

walter looked up at her and looked from her to her mechanical arm and then back to her before he nodded his head.

" of coarse I'll help you with your arm elora."

elora smiled and laughed as she looked back down at her food to eat again. after having finished up eating and  
cleaning up the entire kitchen from the flour inccident then walked back upstairs into elora's room, she raised  
her hand to walter really fast before he even said a word.

"what is it elora something the matter?"

elora: well I need to remove my shirt otherwise the mechanics on my arm will snag onto the shirt and tear it.

walter's face burned a bright red but he nodded and swore to her that he would not take a single look at her  
bare chest. she unbuttoned her shirt while he stood behind her with his head facing the ceiling waiting for her  
to say that it was ok for him to begin on her arm.

elora: ok walter you can start now. but be warned removing the arm is going to be tricky ok?

" I had a feeling it would be I can already see that it will take me time to remove it."

He had began working on her arm trying to remove it for her but like she had said it would prove to be tricky and a  
pain in the ass as he thought so in order to have something else to do he tried to start up a conversation.

"elora? mind if we talk while I work on this?"

Elora: oh? about what walter? its not about the flour is it?

" ha! no no not that though I will get you back for doing that to me by the way, no I wanted to talk just about  
anything."

elora: hmmm well lets see, what do you want to talk about?

"well if its not a touchy subject, how did you lose your real arm?"

elora went a little quiet but then she cleared her throat abit before she answered him.

elora: well you see it happened right before the war had ended, a bomb went off and I was near it, my father  
found me first and saw that I was missing my left arm so he replaced it before my mother arrived to find us.  
I always kept that arm hidden with jackets and long gloved for three years after that.

walter stopped working for a moment and just stared vaccently. war had taken elora's arm and yet  
she didnt seem upset about losing it so he quickly went back to work on her arm again.

" you dont seem to be botherd by having a mechanical arm, why is that?"

elora giggled abit before she averted her emerald green eyes towards him.

elora: it is like a test to see if people will love the real me now and not my looks. hmhm!  
you look like your having trouble with the arm.

walter was indeed having trouble they had talked for over a hour and it still didnt budge till he  
heard a clicking sound and it finally came off smoothly. he set it down on the bed and threw his fist in the air.

" YES IT CAME!!"

right as he said that girlycard came into the room and her face went pale and she became wide eyed.

girlycard: O_O?!

she quickly turned around and left the room closing the door behind her while walter just stood there confused.

"whats her problem?"

elora was giggling while her face was burning bright red which made walter look down at her confused.

" whats so funny?"

elora: its how you yelled when you got my arm off heheheheh!

Walter thought for a moment before he remembered what he had just said and facepalmed at it.


	2. Sickness and betrayal

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------inturuped once again!------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seras had started to laugh while walter chuckled after having told her about that time.

seras: master really thought you two were trying to have sex?

" yes he honestly belived we were trying to have sex but he misunderstood and I wouldnt hear the end of it for  
weeks at a time hahaha."

seras: so you eventually got her arm back on the what else happened walter?

" well lets see. a few weeks after that inccident..."  
walter hesitated abit remembering before he spoke again but in a soft voice.

"a few weeks later she had started to become very ill she could hardly even eat let alone walk on her own.."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------continuation------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

once again elora was in her bed stricken with fever and her body ached with every movement she tried to make,  
walter sat by her bed with a ice cold rag in his hand, he had been doing everything he could to reduce the fever  
but she continued to grow weaker with each passing day. girlycard leaned against the wall next to the door and  
sneered at elora's weakened state before she spoke.

girlycard: you know walty she is going to die no matter what you try to do. only I-

walter whirled around and stared coldly at girlycard quickly cutting her off before she finished that sentence.

" I will not allow you to turn her into a vampire I will not! dont you dare ever suggest a thing like that to me again!

girlycard simple shrugged before she left the room to leave walter and elora alone. he turned back around  
dabbing the cold cloth over her forehead again with one hand while holding her hand with his other hand.

" I will not let him turn you into a vampire I wont.."

He knew it was useless to talk to her because she was nearly unresponsive most of the time but she fluttered  
her eyes open every now and again. elora's eyes began to flutter open again and she looked over at walter abit  
with a weak smile.

elora: w-walter..? is that you..?

walter was shocked, he hadn't heard her speak for weeks after she was struck with the illness he lifted her hand  
that was in his and held it close to his face as he smiled at her.

" yes..yes elora its me I'm here."

Elora: you feel so cold..it feels nice walter...how long have you been there..?

" about a few weeks, I've been doing everything I could to reduce the fever. but I still haven't given up yet,"

elora smiled at him as she reached up and touched his face, the cool sensation from his skin relaxed her as she  
began to try sitting up. walter assisted her abit and she looked around still feeling exhausted.

elora: its the middle of winter and all the windows and doors are open? no wonder your so cold walter!

walter couldnt help but smile with a sense of relife wash over him. despite her flirtation with near death it seemed  
that she was able to still nag him about something which he quickly took as a good sign to recovery,  
Walter kissed the top of her hand before he stood up looking down at her.

" I'll return in a moment I have something for you and it should help you cool off even more, I'll return in a moment."  
and with that he walked out of the room down the stairs retreiving the ice cream someone showed him how to make  
then started back up the stairs until girlycard grabbed his arm,

girlycard: please tell me she is dead.

"what?! get off me! no she is not dead she is actually begining to recover after weeks of being sick."

girlycard had her head down but she did not losen her grip of his arm as she spoke again in a quiet voice.

girlycard: why do you care so much about her..? she is just going to die you know..why try saving her?

walter had heard just about enough out of girlycard, ever since elora had gotten ill she had been trying  
to either turn her to a vampire or just plain out try and kill elora off and honestly he was tired of hearing it so  
he yanked his arm out of girlycards grip and began to walk back up the stairs.

" I dont need to answer to you girlycard, but your just going to have to accept the face that elora is staying with  
us and that I dont depend on just you for company anymore!"

walter hurried up the stairs back to elora who was now standing up and streching while the cold wind blew her  
nightgown around abit, Walter watched her in awe abit as her black hair was not up in its pony tail like normal  
but flowed to the middle of her back being blown by the gentle breeze flowing through the room. his feelings  
for her had began growing over the weeks and month that he had spent with her even if it was trying to keep  
her alive, he couldnt imagine being without her now even if he wanted to leave her side he began to realize  
that deep down inside he wouldnt have the heart to do it. clearing his throat he set the bowl of ice cream  
down on the nightstand next to her bed before he looked over at her.

" I'm glad to see that your standing now, its a relife actually."

elora turned towards him startled at first because she hadn't heard him come back into the room, but her  
startled expression became a loving one as she walked over to him and hugged into him as tightly as she could.

elora: thank you so much walter..for everything.

" of coarse elora I would do anything for you, and anything to keep you safe and alive."

walter said as he hugged her back but gently because he didnt want to hurt her while she is still weak.  
while walter and elora were hugging girlycard was watching from around the corner of the door and let out  
a low growl, she was beginging to really despise elora. she just wanted elora dead and gone away from walter  
so she slowly began to turn the furnice that heated the entire house on while closing all the doors and windows.

girlycard: that oughta start killing the stupid bitch. once she is dead it will be just me and walter again heh.

back upstairs walter had set elora back into her bed while giving her the ice cream he slowly began to sweat abit,  
he looked around wondering why it was starting to get so hot till he noticed that the doors and windows were  
shut.

"oh shit, how did they-" he sniffed the air abit smelling burning wood before he realized why it was starting to get  
so hot in the house.

" oh no! damnit girlycard!"

walter ran down the stairs seeing girlycard walking away from the furnice with a grin across her face so he waited  
till she was gone before he dumped water on the fire dowsing it out. he glared at the direction girlycard went  
before he managed to open everything up again.

" that damn brat girlycard, what is her problem now?"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------3 weeks later-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

it had been three weeks since elora finally recovered from her sickness and the plauge of girlycards  
constant attempts to kill her, one morning walter had gotten up before girlycard and thought before  
elore to so he went down the stairs to the kitchen to find elora already there. he sighed with a smile on his  
face before she turned her head noticing him.

elora: thought you woke before me didnt you?

" yes I did actually, I would have thought you would have already be making breakfast?"

elora: well I would if we had what I needed.

walter laughed and took her hand pulling her into a hug.

" then I shall go and buy some then I shall return in a little while, please do try and avoid girlycard at all costs ok?"

elora nodded her head with a smile to reassure him though the attempt on her part failed, but he let it slide this  
once. so he left the house and began for the store while elora started to clean the floors. girlycard sneered  
when walter left if there was ever a perfect moment to kill elora now was her only chance so she grinned  
while walking into the kitchen with a knife behind her back.

girlycard: elora? may I talk to you please??

elora flinched and quickly turned around to see girlycard just standing there with a smile, it made her uneasy  
feeling when girlycard smiled like that but she nodded her head slowly to her.

elora: umm s-sure girlycard what do you want to ask?

girlycard grinned showing all her sharp teeth which only added to the panic in elora, as girlycard walked closer  
elora took a step beck.

girlycard: I just want to know one simple little thing elora thats all.

elora: and w-what would th-that be?

girlycards expression went crazy looking as she lunged at elora with the knife in her hand.

girlycard: I WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU WONT JUST FUCKING DIE!!!

Elora: AAAH!!!!

elora just barely dodge the attack getting cut right across the neck letting some blood trickle down her neck.  
she whipped her head around just in time to catch girlycard tackle right onto her wrestling with her trying to  
get the blade closer to elora's throat.

girlycard: hold still you bitch! I'll kill you quickly I promise!!

elora: get off of me!! what did I ever do to you!?

elora screemed out as she continued to struggle with the vampire over the knife. girlycard let out a big  
howl of a laughter as she shoved the knife closer to elora's throat.

girlycard: simple your another person walty can communicate with which means its not with me so your going to  
die now!

walter was walking back to the house with the bags of food that elora needed, he didnt realize that it would take  
so long to buy all the stuff she needed but he didnt mind it to much, as he began to approch the house he  
heard crashing in the house before a blood curling screem inside the house. he dropped the bags running into the  
house to find that girlycard bit into elora's neck.

"GET OFF OF HER GIRLYCARD!!" 

walter lashed out both his hands with threads all lashing out grabbing girlycard and pulling her off only to  
slam her into the ground outside. he quickly ran over to elora lifting her up into his arms and he began to examine  
the bite mark on her neck, he sighed in relife to find that he didnt infect her only tried to drain her, he turned his  
head around slowly to see girlycard standing in the doorway wiping her mouth of the blood that she drained from  
elora.

girlycard: why?! why do you always choose her?!!? I'LL KILL HER I WILL IF IT MEANS I GET YOU BACK!!

walter growled as he set elora back down on the ground, she had passed out from the sudden blood loss and  
couldnt stay awake. walter snapped his fingers creating a sheild around elora so that girlycard could not go  
after her again before he snapped his fingers again leting a spiral of threads whip around himself.

" now you've gone and done it girlycard, or should I say ALUCARD. you already emotionally scarred me once  
and ruined my heart once I will not allow you to do it again!"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------inturuption!!!!---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

seras: he tried to drink elora's blood?! why would the master do such a thing??!

walter sighed scratching the back of his head while just shuddering at the memory.

"becuase while he was in as a girl his emotions got rampant and jealousy grew so thats why he wanted my  
beloved dead."

seras: but you stopped him didnt you?!

"yes I stopped him and I ended the fight pretty quickly just to keep my wife alive. but eventually elora and I just left  
to a better home during the day when alucard was dead asleep."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------continued---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

walter had become so parinoid of girlycard doing something ever since the fight occured that he left his own  
room and slept in the same bed and room with elora just to keep a eye on her, he knew elora was not asleep  
he could tell by just how she was breathing along with every muscle in her body was tense under his arm that  
he had hung over her waist. he had kept his arms around her every night so that way if she moved at all thats  
not a sleeping motion he would wake quickly, he leaned over elora and whispered in her ear startling her just  
enough to know that she is on guard.

"elora, when morning comes we are going to leave understand?"

elora shifted in his arms to face him before she dared to speak.

elora: where will we go walter? will girlycard not be able to find us when the night comes?

" not where we will be going no she will not, I'm tired of her harrasement and of you  
losing sleep because of her so we need to go on the first sign of daylight."

walter said in a harsh tone before he kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer into himself. she  
leaned her head into his chest feeling more safe in his full embrace then ever, her heart began to beat at  
a faster pace with her face being so close to his. elora wanted to stay by his side but she didnt know  
if he even felt the same way or if he is just protecting her just for her benifit. the violent thoughts began  
to nag at the back of her mind even when she tried to go to sleep with walter. girlycard saw the sun  
begin to rise up so she yawned heading for her coffin in walters room because she belived he was in  
there still, as she entered the room she looked over to walters bed and noticed that he was not in his bed  
or anywhere in his room for that matter. she began to panic and ran into eloras room. all of elora's  
belongings were gone and the room was empty with no walter or elora.

Girlycard: no! where did they go?!

she ran over to the window to finally see elora and walter running from the house walter pulling her by the  
hand farther and farther away from the house. girlycard snarled and screamed so loud walter and elora turned  
around to see who had screamed, walter glared at girlycard before he lifted elora into his arms and began running  
faster away from the house, the vampire screeched with rage as she knew that they left while the sun was  
just rising so she couldnt chase after them.

girlycard: NO NO NO NO NO!!!! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!!!! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!

elora had her head covered trying to block out girlycards echoing screems so she leaned her head against walters  
chest listening and tried to focus on his heartbeats only. she looked back up at him and touched her hand to his  
face feeling the cool sensation again bringing her to calm down again.

elora: walter where are we going?

walter did nothing to respond to her but he just kept on running with her in his arms he ran as far away from their  
old home as he could till he reached elora's old home. she tensed up before she looked at him with disbelife.

elora: walter what are we-

" be quiet for a moment please..we are staying at your old home and your mother is going to have to understand."

walter set elora down before taking her hand as he walked with her up the steps to knock on the door. A few  
moments later the middle aged woman threw open the door letting her withered grey eyes glide over from walter  
over to the daughter she had abandoned.

middle aged woman: oh? whats this? why did you bring this abomination back to me lad? hmm?

" I brought your daughter back here because we need a place to stay and we both know you hate something more  
then her arm."

the middle aged woman raised a eyebrow at walter as to what he had said before she motioned for them both to  
enter the house. once she entered she had them sit on the couch before she sat in a armchair right across from  
them.

middle aged woman: so tell me lad, what do I possibly hate more then my daughters cursed arm hmm?

walter returned her dark glare with his own before he aswered her with a cool look.

" vampires and right now your daughter and I have come to you for aid to hide from this vampire because despite  
you throwing her out she trusts you the most."

the middle aged woman looked surprised at what he had said and before she even answered him she looked over at  
her daughter that she had abandoned, yes elora did indeed look frightened at the mentioning of a vampire haunting  
her so she sighed and nodded her head.

middle aged woman: very well you may both stay, I guess I cannot blame my child for losing her arm during the war  
but I can forget the arm and help protect you two from the vampire


End file.
